


By heart

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Canon AU:</p>
<p>Gwaine introduces the king and queen to his sister who is ????</p>
            </blockquote>





	By heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).



“My King, my Queen.” Gwaine bowed before Arthur and Gwen: “This is my sister”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You have a sister?”

Gwen just smiled “Nice to get to know her.”

Arthur took a look at the woman who bowed before the couple and then rose again. Actually she looked beautiful. Her hair was golden and glimmered in the sunlight.

“Arthur?” Gwen’s voice was irritated. This forced Arthur to remember his duties.

“I welcome you here in Camelot. As a sister of Sir Gwaine you are most welcome.” He smiled.

“Her name is Elaine. Our father is looking for an husband for her.” Gwaine was kind of distracted as if he realized Arthur was still staring at her.

“We surely will find someone for her among the knights.” Gwen said quickly. She nodded to Gwaine, who understand the wink.

Brother and sister bowed again. Then they were gone.

“What was that?” Gwen turned around to Arthur, a little bit angry.

“What was what?” The king watched Elaine leave.

“You are looking at her!”

“Oh yes this.” Arthur grinned.

“Arthur! Don’t play with me!”

“Are you jealous Guinevere?”

Gwen was getting really angry. “To be true, yes I am! No woman likes it if her husband is looking at other girls that way!”

“What about Lancelot then, hm?”

For a moment Gwen was completely speechless. Ugh, there he had his point. “That was…different.”

“I don’t think so.” Arthur smiled. Gwen was relieved to see that he wasn’t angry at all.

“I have an idea”, her husband said, “why not marry Elaine to Lancelot?”

Well, that was actually a good idea.

“I could handle that.” Gwen’s anger began to vanish. “When did you start to have good ideas?”

Arthur gave her a kiss on her cheek. “You know me by heart, Gwen, like no one does!”


End file.
